The industrial revolution reduced cost for many products by virtue of mass production and economies of scale. But the products made using mass production techniques are generally not made for a specific user.
3D printing manufacturing systems may enable companies to manufacture products on-demand (often after receiving payment for the product), reduce or eliminate tooling costs, launch new products rapidly, have faster product evolution, reduce product inventory, introduce supply chain simplification and savings, have design and assembly simplification via reduced part count, perform manufacturing locally, reduce shipping and waste, and increase local recycling and material re-use.